Time and Pleasure
by Rebecca Karie
Summary: Tyki Mikk has lost his memory after Miranda Lotto accidently knocks him unconsious. As Tyki recovers he remembers more of his hate for exorcists, but also gains feelings for a certain distraught one.
1. Hola, Lady Exorcist

He was walking down the street at a steady pace. He wanted to make sure he made an entrance. Then, all of a sudden, he heard an explosion behind him. Wide-eyed he turned around, meeting a knock to the ground. His head banged against the concrete sidewalk, as he faded out of consciousness. When he awoke he was lying on a bed with a clothe on his head. He looked around. Across the room sitting in the chair was a woman. When he looked at her he felt an unexpected, pleasing, warmth. He found himself unable to stop staring at her. Her hair drooped across her face, down to her shoulders. Her face looked hopeless and guilty. He felt a compassion towards her. He laid there fantasizing about her. Not even knowing her name. He didn't care. It was as if he was in a trance. A trance she controlled without even realizing. She twitched a little in her sleep. He sat up. His hand flew to his head. He was burning on the inside. He groaned in his pain. The door flew open. The woman looked up. "Allen!?" She sounded surprised. The boy- Allen - walked over to her.

"You know better than to of brought him here, Miranda."

"I-I'm sorry." She looked back down. "He wasn't moving, and I…I panicked."

"So you brought him to the order. Tyki Mikk is a Noah. Our enemy Miranda."

"I know. He just…he looked so…"

"Human?"

Miranda looked to her left. Allen placed his hands on the arms of her chair and leaned towards her.

"No matter how human he looks, he is still a Noah."

Allen stormed out the room leaving Tyki and Miranda alone. Tears came to Miranda's eyes. Tyki got out of the bed and stood up. Miranda jumped up.

"D-don't move….I-I'll…..don't make me hurt you."

Tyki sat back down on the bed. Miranda's eyes widened. She had expected him to laugh and phase through the wall. Instead he listened to her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well….I didn't expect you to listen to me."

"Well, why wouldn't I listen to a beautiful creature such as yourself?"

Miranda blushed. Tyki smiled. The door burst open again. Miranda's eyes shot to the door. Tyki's followed.

"MIRANDA!"

"Y-yes Chief Komui?"

Komui looked towards Tyki. He glared. Tyki frowned.

"Miranda. A word with you."

"I….yes Chief Komui."

Komui walked into the hall, and Miranda followed. Tyki could, barely, hear their conversation. He got up and pressed his ear to the door. This way he could hear what they were saying.

"I-I truly am sorry Sir. He wasn't moving, and I panicked, and…and...I have no excuse sir."

There was a moment of silence. Tyki could hear Miranda crying. He wanted to be at her side to comfort her. He wanted to walk through this wall and hold her in his arms. There was also a strange sensation he felt to take her throat in his hands. To feel her lose her breathe in his touch. His eyes widened. He didn't want to think that way anymore. He sat on the bed again and held his head. The door opened and Komui walked in.

"Where's Miranda?"

"Why should you care? Noah."

"Hmm? I thought my name was Tyki." He smiled.

Komui glared. "Enough jokes Tyki. I have some questions and I want them answered."

Just then a young woman around 16 walked in. "Brother. I need to speak with you."

She didn't seem to care he was talking to someone. Komui stared at her.

"Lenalee? What are you doing I….."

"I need to speak with you, Komui."

"Yes. Tell Miranda she can come back in now."

Lenalee knodded her head. She walked out, and Komui followed. Tyki sat there, bewildered. He tried laying down again. Miranda walked in. Tyki jolted up. Miranda looked over at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was….worried, about you."

Miranda looked at him with a confused face. Tyki remembered how he wasn't her ally. The others mentioned how he was her enemy. He blinked. Miranda walked over to her chair and sat down. She kept her head down and slowly fell to sleep. Tyki stared at her with a sorrowful face. He didn't want to be her enemy…but at the same time, he did.


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

After reading a few (23) fanfics, I have learned the use of the horizontal line. If you have not figured already, I am a blonde when it comes to most everything. (And yes, I am a natural blonde). I am saying this because I am now going to use the horizontal line. Ofcourse I could have just used it without being so boring and what not (not sure how to spell that one word that means something's been used too much). Go figure ..

_Tyki…_

Someone was calling his name….but who?

_Tyki…_

That voice…it was so familiar to him.

_Tyki!_

….Road!?

_He he he. I was wondering when you would finally get it…..Tyki Mikk._

Tyki….Mikk!? Was this his name? Of course it was. Why else would his 'neice' be calling him such.

_Tyki, Tyki, Tyki, we are family, after all._

Tyki jolted upward in the bed. He was sweating frantically. He had dreamed about something. But what? Was it a name? A friend?…A relative? Tyki could barely breathe. He reached to clutch his shirt but scratched bare skin instead. He flinched some. He heard someone laugh in the room. He looked to his side.

"M….Miranda?"

The woman continued to laugh for a few seconds then stopped.

"Excuse me. I just didn't think a Noah with your power would ever feel pain."

Miranda smiled. Tyki continued to look at her as if he had never met her.

"Why do you always look at me like that?"

"Everyday you seem to change. You always seem more…"

Tyki caught what he was about to say and decided to place a joke instead.

"….pleasant."

Miranda took it to offense, just as Tyki intended. Although what he didn't intend was his breakfast all over his face. When the tray slid to the floor Tyki's egg eyes and bacon frown were revealed. Miranda couldn't help but laugh. Tyki shot out of bed and tackled her to the floor, getting his breakfast on her as well. They both laid there and laughed for, what seemed like hours. When they finally stopped laughing they stared at each other smiling, their gazes locked.

_Tyki…_

Tyki's eyes widened. That voice was inside his head again. Tyki felt the urge to take Miranda's life again. He got up and backed away from the woman he wanted to kill. He backed against the wall and held his head. He wanted that voice to disappear.

_Tyki…kill her…kill her now. You are a Noah she is an exorcist. Take her life. Do it now!_

Tyki shook his head. He hated feeling this way. Miranda propped herself up on her arms. She looked puzzled. Tyki was acting so weird. She got up and started walking towards him.

"Tyki? Tyki are you alright?"

"Please leave."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Leave now."

"Tyki. What's wrong?"

"Get out…"

"Tyki, just tell me-"

"GET OUT NOW!!"

Miranda was confused, but she was also scared. Tyki's tone was frightening and, surprisingly, upsetting. Miranda was worried but she knew leaving was the best idea. She left Tyki alone the rest of the day.

_She was so vulnerable. Your a disgrace Tyki. Your inner Noah should have taken over. Stop holding back Tyki. You'll regret it eventually._

Sorry this chapter was so short and awful. I had drank an entire jar of Pickle Juice, and was brain dead. Better, more romantic, chapters ahead. Next chapter after a few reviews on this one.

Special thanks to f4aw2v, Komui Love, Tyki!, and MIRANDA for reviews.


	3. Is Reality Worth it?

Special thanks to f4aw2v, lovely-star-209 for the reviews, they're really helping.

* * *

Miranda jolted up in her bed. She was having that dream again. What did it mean? She laid back down on her pillow. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, hoping for better luck.

_She was walking along the stone path. Anxious, and scared all at once, about who she was to meet. Her stomach fluttered. There he was, standing in front of the roses. His hair was smoothed back, under a top hat. He wore a dark suit and white gloves. He turned to her. Her cheeks reddened. She wasn't sure of what to say. She wanted to say everything…but also nothing. He smiled at her. Her cheeks gained more color. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her waist. She wasn't sure if she could get any redder. He pulled her closer in. She was scared, but incredibly happy. He leaned down towards her lips. _

"_You are everything."_

_He leaned in closer. The distance between them was decreasing. She wished it was just done and over with. She wanted…_

Miranda woke again. She wrenched her eyes shut. She didn't want this dream to be over. She wanted more than anything for it to be real. She opened her eyes again to a figure standing over her bed. Her eyes shot open. Surprised she jumped out of her bed and landed, painfully, on the floor. The figure crouched down to her. He slide his hand down her back and pulled her up. They barely were an inch away from each other. Both their cheeks reddened.

"Are…..are you okay Miranda?"

She stared blankly at him. She had dreamed being this close to him, but the actual encounter was terrifying. Now was her chance to strike. She wanted her dream to be real, now it could be.

"Miranda? Miranda are you all right?"

Miranda placed her hand on the back of Tyki's head.

"I'm more than alright."

She smiled. He just stared blankly at her. Miranda closed the distance between them. She had pulled Tyki into a rough embrace. The kiss wasn't perfect but it was still heaven for her. Heaven for the both of them. Tyki placed his other hand on Miranda's back. Miranda placed her other hand behind Tyki's head linking them. Tyki pulled Miranda closer to him, making the kiss even more uncomfortable. They didn't care. They could stay there forever. Unfortunately they couldn't. They would have to continue their day eventually. Their kiss stopped. They stared at each other for a while. Tyki stood up. Miranda stood with him.

"I suppose….we should get on with our day."

Miranda shook her head. As Tyki left her room, she blushed. She got dressed and went on her way to the dining area. She smiled and blushed the whole way. When she sat with Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi, they all noticed. They were awestruck by the joy on her face.

"HEY!! CROW-CHAN!! WE HAVE AN AKUMA FOR YOU!!"

Lenalee smacked Lavi in the back of the head.

"Lavi…you do remember I can see a demon's soul….and let everyone else see it…"

"Well yeah, but look at Miranda. She's different she could be an akuma."

All three of them looked over at her. She was still smiling and blushing, oblivious to the conversation her friends were having.

"MIRANDA!! HEY!! MIRANDA WAKE UP!! HEY HEY!! HEY!! MIRANDA!!"

Miranda snapped back to reality. Her and her friends stared at each other.

"You three look as if you've never met me before." Miranda smiled.

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi kept their stare fixated on her. Tyki walked into the room. Allen's eyes shot to him. He glared. Tyki didn't notice. He was staring at Miranda. He noticed and blushed. He decided to sit with her. He started to approach the table and noticed Allen's glare. Tyki backed off. Miranda looked behind her and started to blush all over again. Her stomach fluttered. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning. It had happened so fast. She supposes she would have liked if it went slower. Either way it happened. And she couldn't get that moment out of her mind.

* * *

Sorry it's so rambly, I couldn't think of a way to end it. Next chapter up in a day or so.


	4. Past,Present,Future?

By the way, this chapter is 3 months after the last. Sorry about the cut off but.....anyways a LOT more dialogue than usual, this chapter is really boring but still has a twist to it. Hope you enjoy anyways.

* * *

"Hey Miranda, you look like you've gained some weight over the last two months...it doesn't seem healthy."

"LAVI! That isn't any of your business."

"None of my business huh? Miranda's my friend I have a right to be worried."

"You don't have to be so rude about it, Lavi."

Lavi and Lenalee looked over at Miranda. Her head was faced down and she looked like she was crying.

"Uhh...Miranda....I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know Lavi, it's okay."

Miranda stood up and gave a weak smile.

"You were just looking out for me."

Miranda walked away, leaving Lavi and Lenalee dumbfounded. She walked into Komui's office.

"Miranda! You can't just walk in here, the Chief is very busy."

"It's alright Reever. I'm sure she has a reason for bursting in."

Reever shook his head, and went back to work. Miranda stood her ground.

"Sit Miranda."

Miranda did so. The two sat there looking at each other for a while. Neither wanting to speak first.

"Miranda....I think I know why you're in my office today."

Miranda looked up at him. He was smiling. Miranda gave him a confused look.

"Ah...I suppose I don't know then."

Komui waited for Miranda to explain. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. Miranda opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Chief Komui....I...I'm...."

Miranda couldn't get the words out. She knew her affection had shown more than it should have. Still, it was too hard to say it. She looked down again.

"You're pregnant, aren't you Miranda?"

Miranda looked up at him.

"How could you tell?"

"Hmm? Oh, lucky guess."

Miranda looked down again. She was somewhat ashamed of what had happened. She placed a hand on her stomach, and started to cry. Komui felt uncomfortable with the situation.

"Miranda. I understand how you must feel. The father beind a Noah, and all....but with Tyki's memory loss I suppose...."

Miranda looked up at him, surprised. She though Komui would be ashamed and kick her out of the Black Order. And what about her Innocence. Would it see the child as a betrayal? What would come of a child born from a Noah and an Exorcist? Miranda felt her worry increase. She wanted to be an exorcist, but what about the baby? She had no idea of what to do. She started to cry again.

"Miranda you should rest. Let the Order worry about this. In the meantime I suppose you should talk with Tyki about names. We'll contact Hevlaska in the morning."

Miranda shook her head and went off to bed. She had a feeling that, regardless of what Komui said, her past would come back to haunt her.


	5. Deadly Guilt

Okay, once again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, and btw, Tyki doesn't know about the baby.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda woke up in the middle of the night. Her guilt was eating away at her insides. Or, was it the baby? No it was too familiar a feeling. She hadn't talked to Tyki since THAT night. She never even told him about her being pregnant. Komui said it would be a while before they could let Tyki leave, but what if his memory just suddenly came back one day. She didn't want to be apart from Tyki. It was more than she could stand. She couldn't help thinking about what would happen with her Innocence. But she loved Tyki, and the baby. But she also loved being an exorcist. It was the first job she didn't mess up at. Where did her heart lie? She had to tell Tyki tomorrow. That night she had told him she loved him. Would he believe her? She couldn't fight her feelings.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda had apparently fallen back to sleep. She woke up to Komui sipping coffee across the room.

"I believe we have a meeting with Hevlaska."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hevlaska had observed Miranda's Innocence, but couldn't figure anything out. Komui and Miranda accepted this for now, and went on with their days.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda sat down with her friends, who had apparently heard the news from Komui. Allen sneered and looked away, Lenalee's face was beaming, and Lavi had no idea what to make of the situation. Miranda sat there sheepishly, wishing someone would just talk.

"HE TRIED TO KILL US MIRANDA!"

Apparently the expression, "be careful what you wish for", is 100% correct. Everyone turned to look at Allen.

"Him and The Earl work together to destroy people. How can you be carrying the child of a Noah!?!"

Miranda was too embarrased by this conversation, and wanted to be alone more than anything. Allen just glared at her. Lenalee placed her hand on Miranda's. Miranda looked up at her. She was smiling. How could she be smiling while Allen was sneering? Miranda pulled her hand away violently.

"He's right..."

Lenalee was surprised.

"M...Miranda it isn't any of his business."

"I love how you talk about me when i'm RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!"

Lenalee gave a nervous smile. Miranda stood up.

"I have something to do."

She walked out of the room, and up to her own. She opened the door and was surprised to see Tyki sitting in a chair, across the room. He stood up and walked towards her. He pulled her into a soft embrace. He whispered into her ear.

"Why do you make yourself so vulnerable around me?"

Miranda started to shiver, even though she was not cold. She knew it wasn't Tyki talking, but his Noah.

"I could've killed you at any moment."

"But you didn't."

She was right. Tyki could've killed her, but he hadn't. He didn't want to....he needed to.

"I was waiting for the right time..."

Pulling away from her, he placed his hands around her throat and waited for her to stop breathing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter up sometime next week (sorry I have school). I'll be writing throughout the week but I wont be able to update for a while. I have a job this weekend so don't expect it then, and frankly I just wanna see the reactions of me not updating for a while after an ending like that ;).


	6. Noah, or a Noah?

He finally did it. He was finally killing her. Surely the voice in his head would stop, even if he died along with Miranda. As he felt the air inside her die out, he started to cry uncontrollably. He hated himself. He was killing the woman he was in love with. He loved her since the day she brought him to the order. But the predator instinct inside him was overwhelming. Miranda drew her last breathe. Tyki realeased her and she fell to the ground, lifeless. Tyki fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Was it him? No, it couldn't be. He loved Miranda, he would never hurt her.

_Loved. That's the keyword, Tyki._

I gave you what you want....what more could I possibly do.

_Want? You needed this Tyki. You needed to remember your inner Noah._

No...I don't believe that. I will never believe that.

_You are a Noah, Tyki. Whether you like it or not._

Tyki started to cry again. (Is that even possible???) He hated himself. He hated himself more than anything.

"Miranda....I love you....I love you more than anything else in this world..."

"Then why did you try to kill me?"

Tyki's eyes shot open. Still crying (seriously though is that possible?) he looked up to see Miranda was still alive. A wide grin sread across Tyki's face. He got and started towards her. Miranda froze his time...but he could still move and talk.

"What...what is this?"

"It's called a forcefield. I asked you a question."

Tyki looked down shamfully.

"If you love me, truly, why did you try to kill me?"

"I didn't want to. I swear to you Miranda I didn't want to."

"Then why did you!"

"Noah, told me to."

Miranda's eyes widened. She had to get to Komui, and bring Tyki with her. She ran down the hall, Tyki rolling behind her, and into Komui's office.

"Cheif Komui!! His memory!"

Komui looked up from his "work". When he noticed some sort of mark around Miranda's neck, and Tyki in a bubble behind her he got nervous.

"His...memory?"

Miranda nodded her head. Komui just gave her the same look.

"What....happened?"

Miranda bit her lip. She wasn't sure of what to say. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything.

"There was someone talking to me. Noah, told me to.....to kill....Miranda."

Tyki looked down, guilt and shame clouding his face. Komui looked unsurprised.

"I see."

Komui sipped his coffee.

"Your remebering of your Noah instinct has almost killed one of my exorcists, and has endangered all others. I don't appreciate this, Tyki Mikk."

There was his name again. Tyki Mikk. It sounded fun to say, but the history behind it disgusted him. Still, his name was his name.

"You're free to go. Just don't hesitate to report if anything else goes wrong."

"Yes sir."

Miranda turned and left, Tyki still behind her. After walking for a while, Miranda released Tyki.

"How did you do it? How did you do it Miranda?"

"For one of my jobs I was required to hold my breathe for long periods of time."

_Oh yeah. She had 100 jobs before this right?_

Miranda walked at a steady pace, making it hard for Tyki to keep up.

"Listen Miranda about what happened......I'm sorry."

Miranda stopped. She clenched her fists. She looked upon Tyki with evil eyes.

"You're sorry.....you're sorry?"

"I know it isn't enough to say, but I am. I couldn't stop myself, no matter how hard I tried."

Miranda looked away.

"I knew I should've told you..."

"What was that?"

Miranda clenched her fists harder. Her palms started to bleed.

"I'm pregnant Tyki. I'm carrying a child with me."

Miranda walked on before Tyki had time to respond.

_A Noah, the father of an Exorcist's child. Classy Tyki._

Tyki shook his head. Was he happy or sad. He was confused, definately. He was afraid too. He ran to catch up with Miranda.

"So...you're.....pregnant."

"That's what I said."

"So...I'm going to be a father?"

Miranda stopped again. She had been playing in her mind if she should really say this or not.

"I never said the baby was your's, did I?"

Miranda walked on. Tyki stood there. Surprised, shattered, and heart-broken.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so it wasn't a week but hey, I couldn't resist the writing =p


	7. Happiness, Confusion, Hate

Doing this chapter in 3 different points of view. First is Tyki, then Miranda, then ?.__________________________________________________________________________________

I was so nervous. I was so scared. The tension was getting to me. Not to mention that what Miranda told me the other day REALLY shot my nerves. Oh no....he said something didn't he?

"I said, what all do you remember?"

Oh. Wait I should answer that.

"Oh. Well the truth is, sir, I remember a lot more than I have led on."

That face. I knew it meant disappointment. He hated me I knew it.

"Tyki, it's important that you tell us everything you remember."

I nodded my head.

_You are a Noah, Tyki. Whether you like it or not._

I don't want to be a Noah. I want to be with Miranda. Forever.

"Sir. I have been hearing a voice, in my head. It's Road's voice."

This seemed to make him more interested.

"Road Kamelot. The oldest Noah child. You have been hearing her voice in your head?"

"Yes sir."

He scribbled something on a paper.

"I wonder why Road though..."

"Perhaps, sir, because she is my neice."

He looked up at me. I figured that wasn't the best thing to say. Then, he smiled at me.

"I know you Noahs consider each other family, but really now."

"I'm serious sir. Her father is my older brother."

His faced turned serious.

"Well, anyways."

He continued to scribble more notes.

"Is it possible....to get rid of the Noah inside of me?"

He stopped writing. He sat there like that for a while.

"We tried once. Do you not remember?"

I thought hard. I don't remember ever trying to get rid of my inner Noah before. If I had, I wanted to now more than ever. Maybe it would work this time.

"Maybe since I want to be rid of the Noah....it will work this time?"

He looked up at me.

"The last time we tried, your Noah took over. It showed us that you really were holding back."

He gave a small laugh. I looked away.

_Stop holding back Tyki. You'll regret it eventually._

I couldn't believe how right she was. How did she know so much?

_Tyki, Tyki, Tyki, we are family, after all._

I placed my head in my hands, and my arms on my knees. I was tired, confused, scared, worried, basically everything but happy.

"Tyki, we were wanting to try a certain method to, maybe, forget about your Noah. We would have Miranda rewind your time far enough back, to when you were first becoming a Noah. There you would have no memory of being a Noah, only of you human past."

No matter how much I wanted that, no memory of my Noah meant no memory of Miranda.

"No."

"Tyki I don't know if you understand this or not, but-"

"I understand completely. I don't think you understand. If I were to only remember my human past, I wouldn't remember Miranda."

"Yes but, this oppurtunity could help both of us."

"I love Miranda, sir. I love her more than anything in this world or another. Even if she is carrying the child of another, I will always love her. Always"

"Hmm? Another?"

He started to laugh. I wasn't amused.

"Tyki, do you honestly think Miranda would be carrying someone else's child?"

"But-"

_"I never said the baby was your's, did I?"_

I couldn't help but let out a large smile. He smiled back at me.

"Okay Tyki, we won't try the method."

"Thank you, sir."

___________________________________________________________________________________

I was racing down the hall towards her. I was so excited. When I got to her I embraced her. I couldn't tell if she pulled away or not. I was lost in the soft heat of the embrace. Now, I was nothing but happy. When I realised she stopped pulling away, I understood that she had forgiven me. My smile came back. I wanted us to stay like that forever. Unfortunately...

"TYKI MIKK!!! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

We split apart. Allen was shouting at me, held back by Lavi and Lenalee. He still wouldn't trust me. I walked up to him. He settled down, but Lavi and Lenalee still held him.

"Hate me if you must, Allen Walker. I do as well."

I smiled at him. He didn't seem amused. A let my smile fade away.

"If you never trust me Allen, how am I to know my child will be safe?"

I glared at him.

"Do you really think I would harm a child, Tyki Mikk?"

"If it were the child of the Noah you hate so much."

I walked over to Miranda, and embraced her in a protective way. I never wanted to let go of her. Tears appeared in my eyes, but I blinked them away. We sat down and waited for our companions to join us.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I was pulled into an embrace. When I realised it was Tyki I tried to pull away, but the warmth of the embrace was overwhelming. I remembered the night that started all of this, and I forgave him.

"TYKI MIKK!!! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

He pulled away. He was looking over at Allen, who was being held back by Lavi and Lenalee. He walked up to Allen, Lavi and Lenalee still holding him.

"Hate me if you must, Allen Walker. I do as well"

He smiled. I was confused. He hated himself....I knew that now. He hated himself for trying to kill me. I felt my cheeks redden. Tyki's smile faded.

"If you never trust me Allen, how am I to know my child will be safe?"

Tyki glared. I couldn't believe what he had said. Surely Allen would not harm the baby.

"Do you really think I would harm a child, Tyki Mikk?"

"If it were the child of the Noah you hate so much."

He embraced me again, protectively. I couldn't belive he would think Allen would hurt the baby. But could I really blame him? We sat down, waiting for our companions to join us.

___________________________________________________________________________________

He was running towards her. I readied my happen, happy to shred him to pieces if necessary. But, when I was saw he was pulling her into embrace I relaxed. Still though, I would love to shred him to pieces. She started to pull away, but stopped just as quick.

"TYKI MIKK!!! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

Allen was screaming again, held back by Lavi and Lenalee ofcourse. Tyki walked up to him, Lavi and Lenalee still holding him.

"Hate me if you must, Allen Walker. I do as well."

He smiled. I hated him as well. Something me and Beansprout have in common. His smile faded.

"If you never trust me Allen, how am I to know my child will be safe?"

He glared. A little harsh, but Allen would finally take action at that.

"Do you really think I would harm a child, Tyki Mikk?"

Wrong again.

"If it were the child of the Noah you hate so much."

He embraced Miranda again, protectively. I felt the need to shred him again. Tears came to his eyes, but he blinked them away.

_Weak._

They sat together, waiting for friends to join them.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long, writer's block.


	8. Pitiful Demon, Let Your Soul Be Saved!

_He was walking through the darkness, afraid. He could here a storm, in the distance, or maybe right above him. He was struck with lightning, but he hadn't felt it. He stopped. Ahead of him was a mirror. When he looked into it though, he saw not himself but Miranda. She was sprawled out on the floor, motionless. Dirt covered her face, and her uniform was torn. He beat the mirror trying to break it and get to her. He beat at the glass despirately but only injured his hands. He started to cry, unable to get to the one he loved. She started to fade away. He called out to her, but there was no she disappeared completly. He pounded on the glass again, and this time it gave way. It broke so easily he wondered if he had even tried at first. The darkness was engulfing him, threatening him. It had taken Miranda, now it was his turn._

_Tyki..._

_He waited for the darkness to fully encase him._

_Tyki!_

_Waiting....waiting...._

"TYKI!!"

He jolted upward. Allen was there.

"Come on. You're late."

Allen left the room and Tyki followed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"So, why am I here?"

"Ah! Tyki! Finally. You are here for training."

"I...what?"

"Allen care to explain?"

Allen activated his innocence, and removed his left arm for the exorcist sword.

"Uhh...."

"Don't worry, it only hurts Noah's and Akuma.....oh wait you are a Noah."

Allen smiled. Tyki looked on.

"We're uhh....going to try to exorcise the Noah in you again."

Tyki blinked. Memories of what happened last time flashed in his mind. He started to sweat.

"You remember last time don't you?"

Allen was looking at him with a serious face. He seemed worried as well.

"I do."

Allen nodded his head. They looked over at Komui.

"If anything starts to go wrong..."

The Generals appeared behind Komui.

"Ah. I see."

"Don't worry Tyki, they won't kill you."

Allen was smiling again.

"Alright...let's go."

Allen nodded.

"PITIFUL DEMON! LET YOUR SOUL BE SAVED!!"

Allen shoved the sword through Tyki's chest. His old scars burned, with a greater intensity. Tyki could feel his predator side kick in.

"Stop..."

Allen did not pull away.

"Stop."

Still Allen would not stop.

"STOP!!"

Tyki grabbed the sword and attempted to pull it out himself. The power burned him. Allen pulled the sword. Slowly it exited Tyki's body. Tyki fell to his knees.

"Enough...."

"Tyki! What are you doing!? We can save you!"

"No. I felt it. I felt the Noah, it was coming back."

"Weak..."

Allen stormed away. Tyki looked over at Komui. He was smiling.

"Thank you, Tyki."

__________________________________________________________________________________

She was waiting anxiously in her room. She was worried if his Noah would take over....or even if he would...

They door flew open. She jumped up and ran into his arms. She barried her face in his chest. He was so warm. He placed his arms around her. Their hearts beated rapidly in unison.

"Tyki..."

He pulled away. Miranda clung to him.

"Wait."

He pulled away again. This time escaping and running away. Miranda stood there, confused. Why would Tyki be so cold at her?

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Stupid...._

Why? Why would he do such a thing? He loved Miranda, but she loved another. She carried the child of another. He had to stop feeling this way. But above all he would still love her.

"Kanda!! Kanda have you seen Tyki?"

_Miranda..._

"Kanda!"

"Hmm?"

"Kanda, have you seen Tyki?"

He kept staring at her. Her long black hair, her distraught pale face. He loved her, still. He grabbed her arms.

"No."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. She tried pulling away but he wouldn't let her. She was lost in his embrace, and stopped pulling away.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the wait, I've been on vacation in the England.


	9. Confessions of an Exorcist

_Killing…is so fun… If I'm not careful, I won't be able to go back. I don't want to lose it. Just…the white side of me…and the black side of me…having both of them is what makes them so enjoyable…._

_Those are the words I thought to myself when I killed the exorcist Daisya Barry. Having my memories back has made decisions a lot harder to make…not telling anyone makes it even harder. I have to choose…._

…_Miranda….or Noah?_

_oOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOo_

_I can't stay here…I brought a Noah to the Dark Order then fell in love with him, I've betrayed my Innocence, I'm not fit to be an exorcist…_

These are the words Miranda Lotto wanted to tell the Supervisor, but couldn't bring herself to. She loved the Order, it was the only job she wasn't fired from. She loved being an Exorcist. Most of all, she loved her friends at the Order. They were so nice, and thankful. She didn't want to leave the one place that made her feel wanted. The one place where she felt she had a place there. Still, she found herself walking into Komui's office.

_oOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOo_

…_How the hell did I end up here?_

Allen was sitting in a chair in Tyki's room, waiting for an explanation for the unexpected meeting. Tyki was obviously nervous, not even bothering to hide it.

"Ehm…"

Allen looked up at him. Whatever Tyki had to say, wasn't coming out anytime soon.

"I uhh….Allen you…"

"Tyki, maybe Komui-"

"Allen I need advice!"

Allen sweatdropped. _That was unexpected…_

"I'm not exactly sure how to be a father…" Tyki seemed lost in space.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking that."

"But haven't you and Lenalee?"

"WHAT!? N-no ofcourse…why would you think that!?"

"Well she's always…"

Allen sweatdropped again. _This is a…really disturbing meeting…_

"Tyki…Mr. Russell in the Science Department has a son named Jean. If you want some advice try asking him."

_oOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOo_

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, . I have the worst writers block EVER! I can't thing of anything!!! . That was pretty funny though right :D anyway workin on the next chapter now! Help would be great please??


	10. Frozen Fear

I don't own -Man or It's Time to Dance.

* * *

_Well she's not bleeding on the Ballroom Floor_

_Just for the Attention_

_'Cause that's just ridiculous...ly odd_

_Well she sure is gonna get it_

Miranda walked into Komui's office prepared to give her explanation. Sighing she looked up and wished she had never even thought about seeing Komui.

_Here's the setting:_

_Fashion Magazines line the walls now_

_The walls line the bullet holes_

* * *

After Tyki's "talk" with Allen he went in search of Mr. Russell. Walking into the Science Department he found him immediately.

_Have some composure!_

_Where is your posture?_

"Morning Tyki, if you're looking for Miranda she just went into Komui's office."

_Oh no,no_

"Actually I've been looking for you Mr. Russell. I have a few questions I would like to ask you."

_You're pulling the trigger,_

_Pulling the trigger_

"Hmm?"

_all wrong_

* * *

Miranda stared, disbelief as her expression, straight forward at the person she had dreaded most. Someone she had hoped she would never see again.

_Give me envy_

_Give me malice_

_Give me your attention_

Standing in front of Komui's desk was someone that made her want to scream and run, never looking back.

_Give me envy_

_Give me malice_

_Baby, give me a break_

Standing there was none other than Malcolm C. Rouvelier.

_When I say "Shotgun" you say "Wedding"_

_"Shotgun","Wedding"_

_"Shotgun","Wedding"_

* * *

_She didn't choose this role_

"Is this her...is this Miranda Lotto?"

_To play it and make it sincere so_

_We cry, you cry_

"Yes sir, that's her."

_But they believe it from the tears_

_And the teeth right down to the blood_

"This is the exorcist that has betrayed the Black Order?"

_At her feet_

_Boys will be boys_

* * *

_Have some composure!_

_Where is your posture?_

"Wait, did you say Miranda was here?"

_Oh no, no_

"Yeah, she just went into Komui's office. She looked upset."

_You're pulling the trigger,_

_pulling the trigger_

Tyki shot up. "Thanks for the help Mr. Russell." Tyki walked/ran to Komui's office.

_all wrong_

* * *

_Come on, this is screaming "Photo op."...op._

_Come on, Come on_

Tyki threw the door of Komui's office open and somewhat regretted it.

_This is screaming, This is screaming,_

Miranda was on all fours in histerics, a blonde man with a toothbrush mustache holding tightly onto her head.

_This is screaming, Photo op._

"Komui...why is this monster walking freely around the order?"

_Give me envy_

_Give me malice_

_Give me your attention_

"Sir..."

_Give me envy_

_Give me malice_

_Baby, give me a break_

"I'll ask again, why is this monster walking freely around the order? He should obviously be restrained and isolated."

_When I say "Shotgun" you say "Wedding"_

_"Shotgun","Wedding"_

_"Shotgun","Wedding"_

Tyki could do nothing but stand there in disbelief.

_Boys will be boys_

_Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys_

Just looking at this man scared him.

_Boys will be boys_

_Hiding in estrogen and wearing aubergine dreams_

And now, this frightening man was walking towards him, still holding tightly onto the woman he loved.

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! IT'S HITLER FACE DX

Sorry for the crazy update scheduleness, but atleast I have no more writer's block :D


	11. A Night to Remember pt 1

I don't own -Man

**Chapter Song: **Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by: Panic! At the Disco

**Chapter Title: **A Night to Remember

* * *

_"Why? Why is this scary man walking towards me? We is he holding Miranda so fiercly and rudely? Why can't I move? What is so frightening about this man that I can't even move? Is he even worthy of fearing? Why?"_

_Kill him Tyki, you know you want to._

_"No. I won't. I can't"_

_You can. You must. Kill him before he kills you...or even worse Miranda._

No.

Rouvelier reached out his free hand towards Tyki's neck. Tyki's skin changed grey, and the stigmata slowly appeared across his forehead. Rouvelier's hand went straight through him.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

"Tyki..."

Tyki looked towards Komui, who looked angry. The secret he had been keeping for awhile now had come out. Tyki was a Noah, and he knew it.

He was the Noah of Pleasure.

He could choose what he touched, or didn't touch.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

He reached for Rouvelier, who tried to smack his hand away, but just went through him again. Tyki reached further until his hand slid through Rouvelier's chest, who roughly pulled away. Or, atleast, attempted to. Tyki had a hold on his heart, leaving him immobile.

"Release her."

Rouvelier gaped at him, as well as Komui.

"Release her, or die."

Slowly, Rouvelier loosened his grip on Miranda, meanwhile Komui silently called for the exorcists. When Rouvelier had finally let go Miranda fell to her knees. Tyki pulled away from Rouvelier, his skin returning to a pale shade, the stigmata on his forehead dissappearing. He dropped to Miranda's side attempting to comfort her.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

"Tyki Mikk."

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi had entered the office.

"Allen-"

"Quickly apprehend him and-"

_Shoot!_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus?_

Komui shot a paralysing dart at Tyki, hitting him in the arm. He fell to the ground, eyes widened in horror.

The six others in the room crowded around him. He stared up at them, pleading with his eyes.

Rouvelier was disgusted, Komui was sorry, Allen and Lavi were shocked, Kanda was...who knows what, and Miranda...

She was shocked, and...hurt.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Rouvelier all grabbed Tyki and carried him out the door.

_Move...move...control yourself..._

_Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat_

_MOVE!_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

Tyki's skin changed grey, and the stigmata reappeared on his forehead.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Tyki slipped through their grasp and the floor. He continued to fall and finally landed in a small storage room.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

Tyki slipped between two shelfs hiding. A small bottle fell from above him and hit his head. He bent down to pick it up.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_"Komuvitamin D?"_

* * *

*GASP* Not the Komuvitamin D!!!! :O

What'll happen next?


	12. Noah of Desires

Alas, I still don't own -Man

**Chapter Title: **Noah of Desires

BTW!! This chapter is the night before they move the science department a.k.a. night before the Komuvitamin D strikes!!

and...I apologise for the length of this story...especially with the end being very very...very close.

* * *

"Tyki-pon has been gone for quite a while, now that his Noah abilities are back I believe it is time for him to return home. Do you agree, Sheryl-kun?"

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"That might come in handy."

"Hmm?"

Tyki looked up from the label on the bottle he was now holding, and turned his head to the sides.

_I could have sworn I just heard someone..._

Tyki put the bottle back on the shelf and cautiously left the room.

* * *

Miranda felt like she was dieing. After Tyki had escaped Rouvelier returned to inform Komui, who informed all the other exorcists, and anyone else that could help.

_They're going to kill him aren't they?_

"Miranda."

She looked up at Komui, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm sorry this has to happen at a time like this, and so close to the end of your pregnancy as well."

"Miranda!"

Tyki had entered Komui's office and made his way over to Miranda.

"You wont try to shoot me again, will you Komui?"

"As long as you are in your human form I do not see you as a threat."

Tyki smiled and sat next to Miranda, his smile fading. He took her hands into his and looked into her eyes.

"Miranda, I'm sorry to do this to you at such a time...but I feel as though I've put you and our child in danger by coming here. I'm afraid I have to leave."

Tears filled Miranda's eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She wanted to cry out, beg him to stay, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find her voice. Tyki wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs and kissed her forehead. Before she knew it he was already phasing through the wall, as Komui ran towards her shocked and worried.

* * *

Waiting for Tyki was Road's door, along with a certain Noah.

"Our Lord has stated that if it is what makes you happy you may marry, brother."

"If I would he would destroy her Innocence, and I cannot take away the only thing that makes her feel needed."

"But being married is such a fun life~."

"Only married her to adopt Road..."

* * *

Congratulations to Miranda....IT'S A BOY!

THE END!

...

Just Kidding...

maybe

Check the poll in my profile and decide if I:

A.) Continue this story

B.) End it Forever

or C.)...Write a SEQUEL!

Go vote now!


	13. A Night to Remember pt 2

I don't own -man...if I did...it would probably have a lot less readers...

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

_A Night to Remember pt. 2_

The first thing she saw was....the sun. Miranda Lotto wasn't a woman of many things...but if one thing, it was a woman of sadness. But if someone was sad, that meant they had a chance at happiness right? Maybe. She was lonely...none of the other kids would play with her. She was useless...she was fired from 100 jobs before she found where she belonged. She was...loved. She had friends, a loving partner, and a small bundle of life that proved that love. Finally there was something to make her feel...welcome. If not for this bright, burning, sun that feeling might not exist. Maybe that was the only thing that had understood her. It was warm. It felt like she could hold it, and never feel sad again. It was like a giant ball of warmth and comfort. She reached for it but couldn't move. Faces...she could see the faces of comrades, those who trusted and worried about her. Voices...she could hear them talking to her, comforting her. Why? This sun was comfort enough, why try to calm her more? A name...her name? No, a man's name. Crying...but who...?

_Tyki..._

What happened? The last thing she remembered was Tyki leaving and...Komui. Why had he looked so shocked? It was expected wasn't it...he would've ended up leaving her anyway...he was a Noah, and she was an Exorcist.

* * *

_I Love You..._

_So, why did I have to leave to let you understand that?_

* * *

Tyki sat with the rest of his "family", discussing the next advance in the war. If something- or some_one_- hadn't been clouding his mind, he might've understood what everyone was saying. Words like _fourteenth_ and _kidnap_ popped up, but never a clear sentence.

"...maybe a size 993 shoe to fill with mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce..."

_Mashed potatoes?_

Tyki looked over at the owner of the voice.

_Jasdebi..._

"Hee~Told you it would work! 20 bucks Road!"

Said Noah gave a huff of disapproval, but paid up anyway. "Lucky guess..."

"Bitch! We figured it out..."

Tyki tuned out the rest of the conversation, not really caring at the moment. Right now he felt like he should be somewhere else, somewhere more important...but where?

* * *

The desperate cries could be heard from the other side of the Order. Although, most everyone had been in the infirmary at the moment, so no one would be able to tell anyway. And just like that the cries stopped as soon as they started. The head nurse walked out of the room, every eye on her. (Well all but two ofcourse...)

"...They're both just fine."

Sighs of relief were all that filled the room, followed by a comfortable silence. Lenalee was the first to speak.

"Can we see her?"

* * *

Tyki had gone to his room early, obviously bothered by their plans against the exorcists. He had befriended a few of them, and fallen in love with one.

_I had to leave...who knows what would've happened to her if I hadn't._

"Come in...Road."

Her presence behind his door was more than noticable. She walked in, concern evident on her face. She walked over to the side of his bed and bent over to where she had her face hovering above his own.

"Tyki, do you miss them?"

He glanced over to right before answering, choosing his words carefully.

"Not really." A small smile, meant to reasure her. He should've known better.

"I don't believe you." She frowned. "Lero said I shouldn't bug you about it, but I'm worried Tyki."

He sat up, and ruffled her hair, giving her another small smile.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much, your father will get jelous." She smiled. "Would you feel better if I told you Allen says hi?"

"You're just saying that."

"Maybe...maybe not."

* * *

**[A/N]: -Insert Komuvitamin D chapters here, and skip to the move to the new headquarters-**

* * *

Well, there you have it, two more chapters and this story is COMPLETE!!


	14. Five Years in the Making

Still don't own -man

Sadly this story has become slightly AU.....or has it always been? O.o

SPOILERS, SPOILERS, and more SPOILERS, in this chapter

* * *

_So that's it..._

Allen stood on the deck of a small boat, looking up at the new headquarters, his new _home_. He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the two approaching him.

"You'll catch a cold." He turned.

"Lenalee, Johnny. I'm fine. I've got the uniform Johnny and them made me."

"See, Lenalee?"

"Hehe...You're right."

"...What?"

"Johnny and I were talking inside just now."

"And I said you're not as polite when you talk to us anymore."

"Huh?"

"Well, at least with people like me and Lenalee whom you talk to often."

"On missions, everyone's speech gets a little short and rough during battle, so I didn't think anything of it. But I said now that you mention it, maybe it's true."

"I hadn't realized."

"I don't mind. I like when your not so polite."

"L,Like..."

"Yeah! How come you're always so polite?"

"No reason...It's just a habit..."

"Does your gentlemanliness make it easier to make a living?"

"Erm..."

"AHEM!! You're on duty. We're almost there, so get ready to disembark."

"Oh."

"You're awake, brother."

"Are you over your seasickness?"

"Don't make me talk too much or I'll throw up..."

The small boat sailed into a small cave, hidden in the cliffs.

_So this is our new home, eh?_

Tomorrow morning everyone else will transfer here.

* * *

"Miranda!"

Lenalee was currently running through the halls of the new headquarters, looking for recently new mother, when she suddenly ran into something firm and fell backwards.

"Excuse m-"

It was when Lenalee looked up that she noticed just what- or rather _who_- she had run into.

_Rouvelier...Why did he have to be here? Hasn't he caused enough trouble?_

"Good afternoon, Lenalee."

"Inspecter Rouvelier..."

"You can stop worrying, I'm only here for Allen Walker, I'll have nothing to do with Miranda Lotto...for now."

With that, he walked off, and Lenalee continued her search for Miranda.

* * *

"Miranda! I've finally found you!"

Said woman looked up from what she was doing and slightly turned at the sound.

"You were looking for me, Lenalee?

"Yeah, brother says-" As Lenalee walked closer she had noticed just what Miranda was doing. In her left hand was a brown peice of cloth with what looked like stuffing falling out of it. In her other hand was a needle with black thread attached, and bandages on all of her fingers.

"Are you...sewing?"

At that Miranda looked down at what it was she was doing, then looked back at Lenalee.

"Yes. I thought the baby might like to have a little friend, since there isn't much to do here. I'm sure he'd like to have a friend that's a little close to his size."

Miranda had a faraway look on her face.

"Do you...regret it?"

Miranda knitted her eyebrows together.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's okay. And no...if it wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have this adorable little boy with me."

She put the tattered peice of cloth down and picked up her somewhat newborn son. He was born with a lot of hair, so it wasn't that hard to determine its color. It was a dark brown, like his mother's, but had a purple tint to it. His eyes were more of a gray, but looked somewhat gold. He seemed like he would end up looking like his father. Miranda smiled down at him. If she hadn't known any better she wouldv'e thought he smiled back.

"Can I hold him?"

Miranda turned to Lenalee and smiled.

"Sure, remember to support his head." She handed him over to Lenalee, who made sure to be extra careful with the fragile creature.

"You're a good mother, Miranda. You seem a lot calmer when you're around him." Lenalee smiled. Miranda was somewhat taken aback, but shrugged it off.

"Thank you, Lenalee. I think so too."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Supervisor?"

"Ah yes, please sit down Miranda."

Miranda walked in to the office, and sat in the chair across from Komui's desk.

"I wanted to know if you're up to going on a mission yet?"

* * *

Tyki sat in his room, coughing up a storm. He had sleeping most of the day, feeling exhausted after all that had happened. He had also felt a little feverish the past few days. His chest was starting pain, and he feel some sort of liquid coming up as he coughed. He grabbed a tissue and coughed into it. When he pulled it away, his eyes widened in shock. He heard a knock on his door. He cleared his throat and stated for them to come in, throwing out the tissue. Road walked in with a smile on her face, but her eyes gave away her concern.

"It's time for dinner...are you coming this time?"

"I'm not very hungry tonight either."

"If you keep it up, you'll lose weight.....Do you miss her that much?" The anger in her voice was unmistakable. He turned to look at her, smiling to cover up his discomfort.

"I'm just not hungry, okay?" The look on her face made it obvious that she wanted to say more, but didn't. Afterall, she was in love with an exorcist as well.

* * *

"A new exorcist?"

"Yeah, they say his name is Timothy, and he's really young, so maybe him and the baby can grow to be good friends."

"That'd be...nice. And how was Allen?"

"He looked like a completely different person..."

* * *

Every piece of glass in the window had been shattered in his fit.

_It hurts....it hurts...._

He sat slumped over in a chair clutching his burning head.

"What's wrong, Tyki~?"

"My wounds...they're aching. Tell me, Road, please...What is this feeling...?"

* * *

He was sick...that much was obvious. How long he had know is what was bothering her. He was so thin he didn't even seem like himself, she constantly found blood stained cloths lying in his room, and when he would get a fever he would sweat throughout the entire night, the only thing cooling him down was the cold, wet, cloth she would place on his forehead to calm the fever.

_"Tyki...what do you have?"_

_"..."_

_"Tyki, please tell me?"_

_"Promise you won't tell the Earl?"_

_She was hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. "Promise."_

_"...Tuberculosis."_

Since then she would come into his room everynight, just to check up on him, and everynight he would tell her about things he never spoke of before. He would describe the pain of becoming a Noah, even though she had already known, already experienced it once before. He would tell her of what little memories he had left of his previous life. He would tell her what love is, and how you know it's real. Then one night when the fevers had gotten to a peak, he told her the one secret he had kept with him, since the day he found himself at the Black Order.

_"The only reason I wake up every morning, only reason I fight this disease with what little streangth I have left, is to see the smiling face of the woman I love. Everyday I hope, even if it be on a battlefield, even if she were to hate me, I hope that I can see that smile one last time before I die."_

But he never got the chance. The disease had completely taken over his lungs and, no matter how painful it was, fought to the last second. He wanted to see her smiling face one last time. She had tried...Countless times she would come up with a plan to enter the Black Order, and capture that smile. It was the least she could do. He was uncle. He protected her. Even at night, when he would sneeze and cough, he would turn away from her, knowing the airborn germs would make their way towards her, infecting her. Even if it meant choking on his own blood, he would never allow her to feel this pain. His death brought her the most pain. His last moments, last words, last wishes, were entrusted to her. She was special, but she didn't deserve it. The one who diserved was _her. _That _Miranda. _But she had them nonetheless. And nonetheless, that other woman deserved to have them entrusted to her.

* * *

Within the next three years, 5 other Noah had been killed in the war. And the year after that, another 6. Finally, in the son's fifth year, the Millineum Earl had fallen. The only one left, was the 14th. But Allen was never willing to be anything other than an exorcist. He spent those five years at the Order, working amongside friends, playing chess with Johnny and teaching the now five year old boy how to play poker without losing. But he had decided, that the war would never end unless every Noah were dead, and jumped off a cliff. The boy had grown to look much like his father. His purple tinted was waved down to his chin, and his eyes shined golder than the gray they had been when he was an infant. Him and Timothy had grown to be best friends, constantly pulling pranks on the science department. The pranks usually including Timothy possessing a member of the science department, or one of Komui's robots when he would build them. The war had ended, but the exorcists never quit, in case anything were to pop up. The Black Order never fell, and stayed standing for the next 8 years.

* * *

**[A/N]: **Please don't hurt me for killing Tyki, Allen, and all other Noah!!! If I give you a cookie will it make it better? Even if it doesn't the next chapter will. That's right!!! This story isn't over yet and won't be till the next chapter...so please don't kill me. By the way, I'm having trouble coming up with a name for their son, so I'll need all of you to come up with a name....or NO NEXT CHAPTER!!?!!!

So yeah....review!


	15. 15, Odd Number, Odd Life

Don't own -man

Final Chapter

* * *

_Quiet...it's always so quiet...the silence defines my name._

_Nodoka*..._

_Quiet...never making a sound unless asked to...it's not like I can't or aren't allowed...I just don't want to..._

_Nodoka._

_Quiet...in most ways...not all...never all..._

"Nodoka!"

I jolted up, almost banging heads with my mother in the process. She had her usual concerned look plastered onto her face.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep again...are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I didn't like lying to her...but I hated worrying her even more. I would never let her know how much pain I was in recently.

"Timothy's here...are you sure you want to go?"

"Nothing can change my mind know."

"You're a lot like your father you know....He wouldn't wake up unless you yelled his name a thousand times too." A smile. My favorite smile. Her happiness was the most important thing in the world.

I leapt out of bed and shooed her out so I could get dressed. It was the day before my birthday...the day my father left. Mom was always sad on this day, I knew she missed him. Which is why I'm leaving to find him. Me and Timothy are leaving for London, my birthtown, to find him.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't find a job closer to home?"

"Not many people hire at 14 around here."

"But you'll be 15 tomorrow."

"I know mom, and I hate leaving you like this, but I have to go. I need to make a living for myself."

Miranda dropped it at that. Her son was growing up, she had to accept that. At least Lenalee would be around while he was gone for the two weeks. After saying goodbye Timothy and Nodoka left for the train station.

* * *

"I still don't get it."

"Can't you drop it?"

"Of course not. Your Half-Portuguese, Half-German, and your mom gives you a Japanese name?"

"Kanda suggested it."

At that Timothy burst out laughing.

"_Kanda_ suggested a name?"

"It is pretty hard to believe, huh?"

They both laughed, walking through the different cabins of the train looking for a place to sit. Opening the door to the next cabin, the two found five men gathered around a suitcase and deck of cards, one of them stripped to his underwear. The unlucky man looked young, and naive, around 20 years old.

_Poor guy...probably never saw it coming..._

The man farthest from the door had messy purple hair, with a hint of gray, and blue glasses. The man to his right was a lot younder, with blonde hair and a mask. The two to his other side were around his age, one with brown hair, the other with a hat.

"Sorry, but this room is off limits to children right now. All right sir, shall we have another go?"

"Excuse me?" All five men looked up at Nodoka, who was currently pulling something out of his pocket. "It's not much, but I'm willing to offer this bag of silver to wager against this man's belongings."

"Nodoka...are you sure?"

"Did you forget who taught me, Timothy?"

"`Course not. But are you sure it's okay to beat them that bad?" He smirked.

"Heh, pretty confident, huh? Sure."

_Several minutes later..._

The four men were now stripped to their own underwear, and the fifth man had all his belongings back.

"Here." Nodoka held out the four men's suitcases to them. "I got his belongings back, so you can have these. I don't need them where I'm going."

"Hmph...We don't need your charity."

"Well...in that case..."

"Gimme!!" Now clothed all six men sat in the cabin across from each other.

"So where are you two boys from?"

"Canterbury. We're on our way to London to look for someone."

"London eh? Me an' Eeze were headed that way ourselves." The younger blonde one nodded his head.

"I guess we'll be traveling together for a while."

* * *

_Silence...Dark nothingness surrounded him..._

_A voice..._

_"Never forgive."_

* * *

Nodoka awoke to something shaking him. He figured it was Timothy so he swung at him, meeting with glass. His eyes flew open, and he looked in the direction of where his clenched fist was. Instead of hitting Timothy, Nodoka had hit the man with the glasses, which had broken on impact. Nodoka jerked his arm back when he realized what he had done, apologizing immediately.

"That's quite the right arm there." The man was clutching his now bleeding nose searching for a cloth. Nodoka reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief his mother had sewn for him. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough for him.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry, but, I never got your name."

"Tyki, Tyki Mikk."

"Nodoka Lotto."

"Nice to meet you." _Lotto...why does that sound so familiar?_

* * *

The next morning Nodoka woke up alone. No one, not even Timothy, was around. Nodoka stood up and started walking down the aisle to look for him. When him and the others were found Nodoka got a pie in his face as a "birthday surprise", as quoted by a certain Lavi.

* * *

"I thought we were going to meet up at the station in London?"

"Well since Lenalee needed to get to Canterbury to visit your mom anyways, I decided I would train hop and suprise you here."

"I guess it worked. So, did you meet everyone else?"

"Timothy introduced us this morning. Tyki, Eeze, Momo, and Frank." _Tyki...What's going on? All the Noah were killed ten years ago...So why is Tyki Mikk here?_

_The Innocence saved Allen and Lenalee...Could Noah do the same?_

_"Did you record it Bookman?"_

* * *

Finally in London Eeze, Tyki, Nodoka, Timothy, and Lavi got off their train and made their way to a marketplace for food. Lavi pulled Nodoka to the side and told the rest they would catch up.

"Nodoka, why you're here...about your fathe-"

"...Lavi." Nodoka's voice was small and weak, making Lavi turn his gaze to wear the young boy was pointing.

"A-Allen...?"

* * *

*Nodoka means quiet. Meaning Nodoka was very quiet growing up...except when he was with Timothy playing pranks on poor Reever XD

The End.

And NO I have NOT given up on this fic, there will be a sequel...maybe...

Anyways review! You know you want to.


End file.
